


Walk Out Nakey Challenge

by SushiSunflower



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, tiktok nakey challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiSunflower/pseuds/SushiSunflower
Summary: based on a tik tok trend where a person walks out naked to their significant other to see their reaction
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Azriel, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Walk Out Nakey Challenge

Elain might have jumped on the bandwagon and downloaded tiktok. It's not like she was the only one right? Nesta kept expressing her disdain for the app but that hadn't phased Feyre from creating an account and playing around with it. Anyhow,it was better than dying of boredom during the quarantine.

What Elain hadn't thought about was how quickly she and Azriel would fall down the rabbit hole.They spent hours learning all the dances and then several more perfecting them and when they weren't doing that,Elain was scrolling through the app, lying half on the bed and half on Azriel. So when she came across these videos of girls walking to their significant others...naked, wicked delight coursed through her.

This was going to be fun.

She made sure Az was occupied first. He was in his room, playing video games. Elain quickly closed the curtains in their house and stripped. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she picked up her phone to start recording and pushed open the door

"Hey Az",she said shyly, throwing her shirt at him to get his attention.

He turned for a mini second, his eyes still focused on the game, "Yeah babe,i'm__" He did a double take, a rare off-guard expression on his face that melted into a fiendish grin. Elain's heart skipped a beat. "c'mere love" Azriel said quietly,his arms coming around her and pressing her into his chest, his game forgotten.

He kissed her slow and sound. "Is this for tiktok?" he asked smiling against her lips, noticing the phone in her hand. " For a second you had me thinking things." "What kinds of things?" she whispered moving back to get a good look at his angelic face.

Let's just say the challenge had been a very good idea.

A day after Elain uploaded the clip, Cassian got inspired and decided to do it with Nesta....which was not a very good idea since he made the mistake of disturbing her during an interesting part of her book which ended up with things being thrown at the illyrian


End file.
